


Once Upon A Time

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: To make people who've never heard of them before believe in the love - without having them watch the show. From a challenge in qaf_coffeeclub.





	Once Upon A Time

  
Author's notes: From a challenge made by happier_bunny in qaf_coffeeclub: Write something for people who have never heard of Brian and Justin that will make them believe in the love - without having them watch the show.  


* * *

  
  
****  
Once Upon a Time  
By Xie

Once upon a time, there was a guy who was bored with his life.

Well, not bored.

He was very pretty and really hot, and good in bed, and smart, but he was restless. Discontented. Because nothing around him was really right.

The people who loved you, well, they really didn't know you. They loved you, but they were kind of dumb, and probably if they were smarter, they wouldn't love you.

And love, well, that was bullshit, because people who said they loved you, or who were supposed to love you, they did crappy things to you anyway, so what the fuck was that? Bullshit.

And sex was great, but in the end? More bullshit.

And sometimes pretty boring.

And then one night - a particularly boring, irritating, restless night - you were outside with some friends, and you saw something pretty and shiny and new. Something all backlit and misty. Something with its own soundtrack.

And so you took him home. And he was irritating and pretty, and sexy and naive, and demanding and soothing, and the little fucker was actually pretty smart and seemed to have an ability to, well, not hear you when you were spouting crap, and hear things you meant but didn't say.

It was uncanny.

It was obnoxious.

And he was as pretty as you. And he had really soft, full lips. And he thought you were wonderful, not in that puppy-dog hero-worship best-friend-since-you-were-kids way, but in a way that said: I get you.

And when you were a jerk, he kind of laughed at you and went off and did other stuff.

And when you were lonely, he stuck around.

And when you were horny, he was hot and knew everything you liked. Because you had taught him what you liked. And he liked doing what you liked.

And when you were bored, he was... amusing. Entertaining. Smart. Sexy.

He never bored you.

Sometimes you hated him. Sometimes he must have hated you. He should have hated you, really, but maybe he was too smart for that.

Sometimes you thought he felt sorry for you. But you didn't like to think about that.

Usually you figured, since he was so smart, he'd find someone else, someplace else.

But for a long time, he didn't. And a lot of bad shit happened and he almost died, and you freaked out and made him stay with you all the time, in case something bad happened again. And then one day you realized you'd really fucked up, because now he was always there and he was watching you with those eyes. And sometimes they looked wounded, and sometimes he didn't seem to know you at all anymore. And it made you scared, and that made you mean. Because that's what you knew.

And when he finally left, you thought things would go back to being normal and under control, but they didn't, because you'd misplaced your control somewhere, totally lost it, sort of like the time when the bad shit happened and someone almost killed him, which you didn't really like thinking about, what that was like.

But this time he wasn't dead, or hurt, he was just ... gone.

So you tried different things to feel better, and didn't think about it much, and then one day you looked around and thought, well, this is fucked. And he was looking at you, half-seeing you. Which was better than the not-seeing you, and made you think maybe you could have that seeing-you thing again. If you figured out a way.

And while you were figuring it out, so was he.

And he came back, and it was like before, with him laughing at you when you were an idiot, only this time, he usually got you to laugh too.

And you thought, life sucks. And you really can't trust love. But you just want him around.

For some reason. That you can't quite figure out.

But he can.

And the two of you lived maddeningly, twistedly, sexily, passionately, painfully, tortuously, lovingly, leavingly, achingly, happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
